


To Stray From the Righteous Path

by kirigaku



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirigaku/pseuds/kirigaku
Summary: My first fic here on AO3, and my first entry for the #FFXIVWrite2020 / #FFXIVWrite challenge run by Moen Moen!The prompt is "Crux."Ilberd Feare, Captain of the Crystal Braves, finds one of the realm's famed Warriors of Light enjoying a moment of peace. He asks her to remember what is important to her, and the land she once called home.
Kudos: 2
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	To Stray From the Righteous Path

The grounds of the Rising Stones were rarely quiet: in these times there never lacked some reason for the building to echo with noise. Be it the clashing blades of Domans trained for battle, the boots of blue-uniformed soldiers stamping against the tiles to report to their commander, or even the drunken frenzies of those who should know better, the new home of the Scions of the Seventh was never idle.

Today was not a normal evening in the Rising Stones, for the Warrior of Light seemed to have the run of the place - almost all to herself. F’lahminn was putting Boulder to work rearranging barrels in the storage area, but aside from the occasional sounds of wood against scraping stone and the muffled sounds of the songstress’ instructions, the place was calm and peaceful.

A welcome respite for Teruko, who had spent the day supporting the Crystal Braves in their pursuit of an escaped traitor to Eorzea. 

Though the traitor reached her rendezvous with her Garlean conspirators at the ruined Castrum Meridianum, she was apprehended after a furious clash between the Braves and the Imperials. And while she was not one to oversell her contributions, it was due to Teruko’s timely arrival that the operation concluded with minimal casualties to her comrades.

With the mission accomplished, she could finally enjoy a rare moment of peace and quiet. Teruko let the minutes pass, slowly nibbling away at her warm bowl of eft stew and partaking of a well-deserved glass of red wine. 

The Warrior of Light, so engrossed in her late night meal, did not give a second thought to the sounds of the chamber’s heavy doors opening. But the clinking of the metal boots walking up to her table, followed by a large, white-gloved hand touching down on the backrest of the chair next to her.

“Mind if I joined you, lass?”, the low, steady voice said.

Teruko looked up from her cup, and smiled at the tall Highlander man before her - still dressed in the full officer’s dress he was wearing at today’s skirmish.

With a soft smile, she held her hand out, welcoming him. “If it isn’t the Captain of the Hour! Did the little commander finally let you go?”

The white-haired captain scoffed, flashing an amused smile with his teeth as he sat down. “It took some bells, but I would say he and my mate Raubahn are finally confident we’ve cut down the Ivy’s tendrils in Ul’dah. For the moment, at least.”

The pink-clad Warrior of Light raised her eyebrow as Captain Ilberd retrieved his own supper from his pack. A field ration of salted meat and bread, accompanied by a metal canteen.  
“Surely Captain, you deserve something more than that after commanding over a successful operation.” She turned to look at the bar behind her. “I’m sure the Scions can spare another opened bottle, and F’lahminn may still have more of this stew.”

Ilberd shook his head as he took a rough, labored bite out of the jerky. After washing it down with the water, he simply replied. “Lass, after enough years as a sellsword, you get used to the taste of fare as simple as this. No need to bother a poor ol’ busy lady for some stew.” He gulped down another swig, to wash the salt away. “And besides that, I’d say it was by your hands it was a success.”

“Ah, nonsense,” the storied hero replied. “Without the swords of the Crystal Braves and the work of our comrades - the Flames and the Domans alike… I would say that our quarry would be halfway to Ala Mhigo by now.” 

“Maybe so, maybe so. But that doesn’t change the fact that ya put down a Vanguard with but one arrow. Twice. I’d say that was damned instrumental to our victory, wouldn’t ya say lass?”

Teruko, normally one to shy away compliments like this, couldn’t help but smile. By now, the wine had flushed her cheeks pink - she couldn’t help but wear her heart on her sleeve.

The captain put his hand down on his table, laughing. “Why, I’d wager that if the resistance back home had your bow to fight with them - they’d be that much closer to kicking those Twelve-damned Imperial whoresons out of Ala Mhigo.”

The Warrior of Light, hearing the name of her home city, laughed awkwardly. “...yes… yes. If only it was possible. When the time comes, I will gladly fight for Ala Mhigo’s freedom.” She quieted down, taking a long sip of wine.

Captain Ilberd couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows and frown. “Lass… what do you mean, ‘if it was possible?’ Didn’t ye tell me that you originally became an adventurer to find the power and skill to help free the place you called home? That was what drove you once you got on the other side of the wall, wasn’t it lass? Wouldn’t you be workin’ day and night to make it possible ‘stead of waitin’ around for the right time?”

Teruko leaned back flat against her chair - the Highlander’s tone seemed to shift instantly. He steadily raised his voice with every word.

“I still want nothing more than that. Truly. To call our friends to arms… to return to the highlands and free Ala Mhigo from Imperial rule. But there is just so much to do. There’s no end to the crises in Eorzea that the Scions… that I must handle for the safety of all.”

She let out a deep sigh, as she recounted everything on her mind - of all the duties that were pushed upon her, as a Warrior of Light.  
“There’s the scheming of the Monetarists in Ul’dah. Ever more primals to put down… why, the last one, Lady Shiva, was completely unlike the others. At the very least, that might coax Ishgard to open their walls…” Teruko went on and on, listing every weight around her neck - every responsibility that she accepted and knew she must attend to.

Ilberd sat quietly, looking Teruko in the eye. His open hands slowly clenched into fists, resting upon the table. He let her go on, and on, and bided his time returning an answer.

“All ‘o Eorzea’s got problems. Can’t argue that. But Teruko, lass… remember the friends you left behind back home in Ala Mhigo. Remember what they’re going through, and how much worse it gets for them every second that the people who have the power to do something about it waste away, screwing ‘round over here.”

The Captain shrugged. “Don’t ever forget what’s really important to you, Teruko. I’m telling you that now, because I know you shall end up regretting it later when you forget.”

Teruko sighed deeply and breathed out slowly. “I… I shall keep that in mind, Ilberd. I will. Trust me on that. We’ll find a way to rally the city-states. I know it to be true. But it will take far longer than we’d like. Ala Mhigo is not all that is at stake for me now, as much as it pains me to say.”

Her spoon clattered against the empty bowl. So too was her tankard empty.

“I appreciate the chat, Captain Ilberd. But I think I shall go collapse upon my bed now.”

“Of course,” Ilberd nodded slightly. “Of course. Don’t let me hold you. Rest easy.”

Teruko got up, flashed a V with her hand, gave a warm smile, and said her goodbyes. It was an act she practiced when she was asked to pose for a Crystal Braves recruitment poster, but had started getting into the habit of actually doing regularly.

Ilberd watched quietly, chewing on his bread as Teruko washed her dishes and left the Rising Stones. As she walked out, he could not help but narrow his eyes and glare at the hero he had such high hopes for.

Teruko Mogami - a hero with a beloved reputation all across Eorzea for her countless acts of valor. One the small folk called “Warrior of Light.” 

Not many knew her true background, but Ilberd did. A spoiled daughter of a rich Doman collaborator family in Ala Mhigo, who let her conscience guide her to give up her home and wealth to live a new life in Eorzea. A woman who would go on to spearhead the fight against the Garleans west of Baelsar’s Wall - the one who slew Gaius van Baelsar himself.

Ilberd had such high hopes for her. That she would have the will and conviction to do her part and free the land she left behind. 

He was beginning to think he was mistaken. Why would she be eager to free the people? She never starved or wanted for anything - she never saw her loved ones slain before her. It was her guilt that drove her at first, but it seemed that with her newfound wealth and everlasting spotlight, that guilt just wasn’t enough to keep the memory of home alive. The obligation to her home alive. 

But alas, it was not the first time Ilberd would feel mistaken about someone.

The captain thought of Raubahn - equal parts friend and rival to him since their youth. But the Raubahn he saw today was not the one he remembered. The Bull had grown soft, his head muddled in frivolous politics. His “old friend” may have claimed to want to see Ala Mhigo freed, but his actions tarred his words. Ilberd pitied his comrade Raubahn, who was content to waste away his strength to prop up a naive, powerless Sultana for the rest of his days.

Raubahn, unbelievably, lost his way. He no longer remembered the struggles of Gyr Abania. So too would Teruko and her fellow Warriors of Light, Ilberd suspected. The heroine from beyond the wall - she took no initiative. She bounced to and fro between the city-states, following every order she was given instead of using the leverage and power to get what she originally wanted.

Ilberd joined the Crystal Braves because he believed in the vision. He believed in the Scions of the Seventh Dawn - the guardians of the entire realm. Perhaps out of desperation, he believed they would be the ones to unite Eorzea for a decisive action against Garlemald. To lead the charge into Gyr Abania. But how quickly did he discover the reality, much to his disappointment.

Why, the Antecedent herself personally told the starving, desperate refugees who sought succor from the steel of the Brass Blades that there was simply no more room for them in Revenant’s Toll. There was room and safe harbor for Domans from across the seas. But for the refugees of Ala Mhigo and the Calamity who have been asking for succor for years? Nothing.

Balling his fists on the table, Captain Ilberd grit his teeth. 

Raubahn Aldynn, his dear friend, had lost his sight. Teruko Mogami, Warrior of Light, would lose her way as well.

But he would not. He would never lose sight of what was important. He would not allow himself to become the lapdog of a rich, wide-eyed runt of an Elezen, issuing grand political proclamations and military orders to those who have toiled tirelessly for more years than the kid had namedays. How sick Ilberd was of following the fanciful, idealistic whims of Commander Alphinaud. If things kept proceeding as is, the Crystal Braves - and as their Captain, Ilberd - would be dragged about dealing with a rich boy’s pet projects endlessly, while the people of Ala Mhigo would starve and suffer in the shadows on both sides of Baelsar’s Wall.

He would find a way to bring Eorzea to its senses. This, he swore. Until the sons and daughters of Rhalgr were free, he would never stop fighting and twisting the knobs of the clueless politicians and leaders of the realm, fritting about while Garlemald grew ever stronger.

By his hands and his toil would Ala Mhigo would be freed. And if the Eorzean Alliance and the Scions they depended so much on refused to act, despite their power? 

They would be made to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished revisting the revamped ARR MSQ today, up to the end of 2.4. One of the things I realized was that Ilberd was a character that I appreciate much more now that I have the full picture... and what a good, tragic villain he actually was.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished revisting the revamped ARR MSQ today, up to the end of 2.4. One of the things I realized was that Ilberd was a character that I appreciate much more now that I have the full picture... and what a good, tragic villain he actually was.


End file.
